A Second Beyblade Vacation
by crystalwish
Summary: Judy and Mr. Dickenson have sent all of the beybladers to a cabin in Russia. What will happen? Will Kai finally kill Tyson?


Fanfiction

After the world beyblading championship, Mr. Dickinson and Judy were discussing a get-together for all the world class bladers. "We should make it a test of their physical endurance. A little exercise won't kill them." Mr. Dickinson suggested. "I agree. Let's have it at the cabin in Russia next week. At least the Demolition Boys will not object." Judy replied.

"Okay, we have a location, now, who is coming?"

"The Demolition boys for sure, the All-stars for sure, the White Tiger team, probably, if their elders agree, the Majestics, probably and the Bladebreakers for sure."

"Okay, then, lets go inform them of the event"

Meanwhile, in Japan, the Bladebreakers were taking a break from training at Tyson's dojo. Kai was sitting beside a short brown haired boy wearing glasses on top of a bandanna (to keep the hair out of his eyes), in the corner. Tyson crept past Kenny (who was too busy typing on his lab top to notice), snatched Kai's blade and ran like mad. Kai let out a fierce roar and chased Tyson around the room. A blond haired boy named Max laughed as he watched Kai leap over a chair after Tyson. Tyson threw the blade to Max who passed it to a Chinese boy with a long ponytail thing. Ray passed it back to Tyson. Max and Ray continued to laugh as Tyson and Kai circled the room again. "Tyson's going to get killed." laughed Max. 

"I don't think so. His head's too hard to do any real damage on." Ray laughed back. 

"What do you think, Kenny?" Max yelled across the room. "About what?" asked Kenny looking up from his lab top. 

Just then, the door opened and Tyson ran straight in to a very surprised looking Mr. Dickinson. Kai leapt on to Tyson and punched him in the stomach. Tyson, still laughing, stood up, clutching his gut.

Well, I see you're all still your old selves, though you do look a lot stronger than the last time I saw you." commented Judy. "Yeah, it's because of Kenny's training program." replied Max.

"Kenny, have you been doing it, too?" asked Judy. "A little bit." mumbled Kenny, blushing. "Well, it's a good thing because you're all taking a trip to Russia." Mr. Dickinson grinned. "What? Why?" the Bladebreakers all said in unison. "We're having a vacation/training excursion for all the world class bladers. The Demolition Boys, The White Tigers, The All-stars and the Majestics will also be there. We just came to give you your plane tickets and information. I hope you have fun." answered Mr. Dickinson. "Five of us? Technically, I'm not a Blade breaker." Kenny said. "Of course you're a Blade breaker, and you're coming with us, too, if we go! We would probably get on the wrong plane without you. Anyway, you're not that bad a bad beyblader." Max stated.

"Thanks." Kenny replied sarcastically. 

"So Kai, are we going?" Ray said, casually. "It doesn't matter to me, either way." replied Kai. "Alright, then, we will see you in Moscow next week." Judy said.

A week later, after much training, the Blade breakers climbed aboard a bus headed for the airport. "Hey let's sing the annoy-Kai-and-Kenny song. I am the greatest and Kai is so dumb, so dumb, so dumb. I am the greatest and…" sang Tyson. Then Max joined in. "I am the best and Kai is so dumb, so dumb, so dumb. Now let's go eat some sugar. I am the greatest and Kai is…" Kai groaned "this is going to be the longest trip ever." 

"Well it isn't anything you're not use to, Kai." Ray replied, "Besides the song isn't as annoying as Kevin can be."

"That's true." agreed Kai.

"Hey, do you know they serve coffee on this bus?" yelled Max as he drank a cup full. "NOOO!!!, DON'T DRINK IT." everyone screamed. "Hmm? Why?" asked Max. "You get psychotic when you drink coffee!" Tyson groaned. "Are you feeling alright, Max?" asked Kenny as he inched away from Max. "I feel fine. You guys should learn to chill." Max said looking confused. "Is that a mocha? It always takes a few hours for mochas to affect you." Ray commented. "Great, it will kick in right when we board the plane." Kenny sighed. Max, still looking confused said "okay then." and joined in singing the annoy-Kenny verse of the song. "Kenny is so uptight, so uptight, so uptight and we are so great…"

Inside the airport, Tyson ran towards a gate as fast as he could. "Tyson, you're going the wrong way!" shouted Kenny, "oh boy."

Just then, the coffee Max drank kicked in. "Hey, look at all the pretty colours." he said as he passed out. "Gaah!" exclaimed Kenny as Max fell on him. "Great." said Kai. Ray dragged Max to their gate as Kenny ran after Tyson. "Is he going to be alright?" asked the flight attendant as they boarded the plane. "He'll be fine, he just drank some coffee." replied Ray. "Umm, okay." the very confused looking flight attendant said.

Aboard the plane, Kenny took out his lab top and started working on upgrades for his own blade. "What are you doing?" Tyson asked as he read over Kenny's shoulder, "Can you do mine next? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Yes, I'll do your blade, too. Just be patient."

"Awww. I don't want to be patient. Hey, when is Max going to wake up. It's boring without him."

"I have no idea, Tyson. Could you please calm down? We know you're excited but we have a long way to go before we get to Moscow." Ray said. "Awww, you're all boring. I guess I'll just take a nap." Tyson complained.

When the group arrived in the airport in Moscow, they looked around for Judy and Mr. Dickinson.

"They were suppose to meet us right here." Ray observed. 

"Let's just wait for them here." Kenny suggested as he sat down and began typing.

Ray went to buy some hot chocolate and Kai went to the washroom. When they returned, Tyson and Max were gone. "Hey, where did Max and Tyson go?" Ray asked Kenny. "What they're gone?! They must have left while I was finishing my science report! OH NO! OH NO! OH NOO! They're lost in Moscow and Max is all hyped up on coffee. We'll never find them, they'll freeze and I won't have a science partner. AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Kenny, calm down! We'll find them. They don't exactly blend in, do they?" 

"And they'll get eaten by wolfs and I'll have to go tell their families it's my fault they got eaten by Satanists and, and, and…" Kenny said obviously not paying attention. 

Kenny!"

"AHHHH!"

"Kenny!"

"AHHHH!!"

"Just come on." Kai ordered as he turned and walked away.

The trio was walking along a hallway when Kenny, who was still freaking out, shouted "Satanists! AHHH!" and fell down. Ian of the Demolition Boys walked out of the room to their right and glared down at Kenny who was whimpering on the floor.

"What's his problem?" said Michael, team captain of the All-stars, who walked out of the room to their left.

"We lost Max and Tyson. Max is all hyped up on coffee and Tyson is bored. I don't know which is more dangerous." replied Ray.

"I'm not hyped up on coffee!" Max yelled from down the hall. 

"There you are! I guess you're not, this time. But the effects are always different so there's no way to really know." Ray said to Max as he glared.

"Alright, fine. Where's Tyson?" Max asked.

"He got eaten by Satanist wolfs! AHHHHH!!!" screamed Kenny. Everyone stared at him. "You haven't been drinking coffee, too, have you, Kenny?" asked Max.

"No, he hasn't, Tyson is bored, hungry, and impatient and we have no idea where he is."

"What!! NO! He'll probably blow up Moscow!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Max screamed.

"Dudes, chill!" Michael said. 

All the Blade breakers together: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tyson came up behind them carrying a plate of sushi (in Moscow?).

"TYSON, YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH." all the Blade breakers shouted.

"Come on, I'm not that ugly." 

"Yes, you are! Now don't run off again or we will kill you. AND WE'RE NOT JOKING."

They all yelled again. Then they all walked down the hall. Tyson stood dumbstruck for a minute, and then followed.

"It's freaky how they all can speak in perfect unison when they're mad." Michael commented to Eddie. 

"Yah." he agreed.

Ian just stared down the hallway. He considered telling his teammates about the Blade breakers, but thought better of it. 

The Blade breakers returned to their spot and just in time, too, because Mr. Dickinson and Judy rounded the corner just as they sat down. 

I hope we didn't keep you waiting long. We got held up." Judy said. 

"Oh no, we weren't waiting long." Kenny assured her.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the rest of the All-stars are, do you. We can only find Steve and Emily." Judy asked. 

"We saw Michael and Eddie over in the hallway where Max and Kenny were freaking out." Tyson replied, "And that guy Ian was there, too."

"Okay, then we can get going as soon as we find the other Demolition Boys and the White Tigers."

Judy and Mr. Dickinson went to find the other bladers and the Blade breakers headed to the bus.

They were walking along when Max noticed something

"Isn't that the White Tiger team?" he asked.

"Hey, it is. HEY, YOU GUYS. COME OVER HERE!" Tyson yelled.

"What? You're speaking in Japanese." Lee said as they walked up.

"Oh, I was. Sorry." he said, sheepishly

"It's Okay. I make that mistake all the time. One minute I'm speaking in English and the next I'm speaking in Chinese." laughed Lee.

"We have to go to the bus stop, now. Mr. Dickinson has been looking for you." Kenny said.

"All right, let's go." Mariah said as she walked up beside Ray.

The group walked out of the airport to the large bus parked outside. They climbed onboard and sat down. The Majestics were all ready on board. They looked pretty much the same, though their clothes were a bit finer and they also looked slightly stronger and buffer. "Hey, you guys, how have you been doing?" Tyson asked. 

"Very well, merci for asking." Oliver answered, "How have you been faring?"

"Great, except when Max drinks coffee. Then we run for cover." Tyson replied. 

"Oh, o… of course." Oliver answered looking very confused. 

"It is wonderful to see you again!" a French girl with a black burette and green hair (who happened to be Oliver's sister. See a different fan fiction.)

"Oh, hey Flash. Have you found the perfect picture yet?" asked Max.

"No, but I will! And nothing will stop Me." she exclaimed as she held up her camera.

"You know my sister?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, we know the whole Mystic Flames team. Why?" asked Kenny.

"How do you know them?" asked Robert (who's little brother is on the team.)

"They were living in Japan for a while when they were looking for their perfect things." Tyson said, "You didn't know that?" 

"No, we didn't" Robert said as he glared at the little boy in the seat beside him.

"Ahhahahahahaha! Devin, you look so funny. Hahahahahaha." laughed Tyson. 

The purple-haired boy beside Robert was wearing a black suit jacket, tie, his usual black shorts and usual shiny black shoes. His hair was brushed back with gel. He looked very different from his usual self.

Flash jump in front of him and began to take pictures while jumping back and forth. "I'll call this one, Devin Disgruntled and this one, Devin Annoyed and this one, Devin Looking like his Brother…" She said happily.

"Hey have you heard any more about the Shadow Walkers team?" asked Max

"Oh yes, Monica is going out with Ceni." she giggled.

"I thought so." said Max. "Are you two coming to the cabin with us?"

"Oh God, say no." Kai whispered from behind them.

"No, we're just here to say good-bye to our brothers. But if you want us to…"

"NO!" They yelled.

"Okay! See you later!" she said as she and Devin left the bus.

The Blade Breakers let out a sigh of relief. "The Mystic Flames are a nice team but they're so annoying." Ray breathed.

"Yah." agreed the others.

Finally everyone was on the bus and ready to go. "Hey everybody, let's sing the annoy Kai and Kenny song!" Tyson yelled, happily

"Yah!" Max exclaimed." 

"We are the greatest and Kai is so dumb, so dumb, so dumb. We are the greatest and…"

"Noooo…." Kenny and Kai groaned. "Arrgh."

"This is going to be a long bus ride." Ray groaned as he sat back in his seat. Everyone else in the bus just stared. "Um, how long does this song go on for?" Robert asked. "Forever." Kenny answered. Everyone else in the bus groaned, too.

After seven bathroom breaks and twenty-five verses of Tyson's song, the group arrived at the helicopter to take them to the cabin. They all boarded the helicopter after Tyson fell down five times.

On board, Tyson let out a shrill scream and attempted to jump out of the helicopter which had just started moving. Kai grabbed the back of his shirt before he could complete his jump. Everyone turned to see what he screamed at. "Hey, Hilary!" Max said cheerfully, "When did you learn to drive a helicopter?"

"When the author put me in this fan fiction. Would you sit down please?" she responded.

When the group finally arrived at the cabin, Hilary pointed out where everything was and wished them luck as she boarded the helicopter. The group turned to look at the large structure behind them. It had three floors, a bedroom for every team (and then some), two lounges/living rooms, a large kitchen, two bathrooms and a large basement where all their supplies were kept. "It's not very big, now is it? Well I guess we'll have to make due with what we have." Enrique said as he picked up his two huge suitcases and marched through the door."

"How are we supposed to heat this thing without electricity? We have an emergency generator but we aren't supposed to use it." Kenny whispered to Max.

"I guess we will just have to conserve heat." Max replied as he picked up his backpack (Kai told them to pack light.) and followed the others through the door. Kenny picked up his backpack and walked through the door after him.

Inside the cabin the Majestics and All-stars were complaining. "There aren't enough mirrors…This place in puny…We have to share our rooms…this isn't fair...We have no electricity…its cold in here…

Why did we have to come here?"


End file.
